


An angel and a demon.

by CowardlyCode



Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyCode/pseuds/CowardlyCode





	An angel and a demon.

(Aaaaa, sorry if this sucks!!) Two beings sat on a cliff, watching the stars die.  
One, was a being oh so corrupt, under the prettiest face.  
The other, was a being so pure, and full of hope, masked by a title because of his shameful wrongdoings in the past.  
One, was an angel that craved chaos.  
The other was a demon who only wanted peace.  
They sat silent next to each other, not saying a single word.  
The angel broke the silence.  
"....have you ever thought about what would happen if everyone was gone?"  
The demon glanced at the angel, eyes wide with amazement. The angel was still looking at the stars, looking as delicate and beautiful as ever.  
"W-What do you--...what do you mean...?"  
"What if, everyone was gone, dead, really.. And it was just you and me?" The angel replied, her tone flat, but with a tint of curiosity and a tad bit of...wanting.  
"...well, I guess i-it would be pretty nice.  
Just you and me, huh?"  
"Yes."  
It was silent once again.  
The angel spoke again.  
"I can make that happen, y'know.  
We can make that happen."  
The demon stared at her, and huffed, a bit of laughter in his voice.  
"Y-You're...you're kidding, right?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"...I-I came here...f-for peace and forgiveness."  
The angel glared at him, he wasn't sure if it was meant to be playful or not.  
"Exactly! There's no one to fight if it's just you and me! There's no one you need to grant forgiveness from, if it's just you and me.  
...there's no one to shame you, if it's just you. And. Me."


End file.
